The punishment for suicide is much worse than death
by chaotichummingbird
Summary: I only wanted death, I only wanted to leave this hell and be left alone in peace. Yet here I am nothing more than a pet to the Creepypastas. Contains rape, suicide, angst, abuse, and emotional damage. Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Jeff the Killer, The Rake, Slenderman, even Sally plays along in the destruction of the only human in Slender Mansion.
1. my mistake

Sharp burning pain tears across my arms as I drag the razor slowly across the tender flesh. Closing my eyes silently I wait in anticipation for the dark abyss I know awaits me, the sweet nothing of death. Dark laughter interrupts my slowly numbing mind, a large figure steps out from the corner of my bedroom. Strong monochrome striped arms wrap around my dying form picking me up out of my blood soaked bed. The sweet smell of candy drifts through my clouded mind waking me up slowly but abruptly, pain flares in my numb arms. Hot sticky blood drips from my fingertips onto the man holding me, looking up at him the fog lifts.

Holding me is the most terrifying man I have ever seen. A pure white clown face looks down at me his sharp fangs smiling at me from behind black lips. A black and white stripped cone nose inches away from my own, his matted black hair falling around my face. Again he laughs the same deranged laugh as before, my body begins to tingle and bubble my vision shimmering and blurring.


	2. the carnival of hell (part1)

_All around the mulberry bush_

_The monkey chased the weasel;_

_The monkey thought 'twas all in good fun_

_Pop! Goes the weasel._

Music drifts lazily into my clouded mind slowly bringing me up to the surface from the icy lake I've been drifting through. My body aches painfully as my numb mind tries desperately to catch up, to comprehend my surroundings. _What is this place? Where in the seven hells am I? _

Pushing myself up on weak arms, I get the chance to truly study my surroundings. Thick metal bars surround me, keeping me contained like an animal in a cage. The smell of hay and sweets drift to me on an invisible breeze, soft haunting notes of carnival music shyly reaching my ears. I'm lying on a bed of hay, heavy white bandages covering my arms keeping my self-inflicted wounds clean. The world beyond my prison looks like nothing I have ever seen before, like something from a photograph. A big black and white striped tent sits waiting in front of my prison, a soft gray light shining through its partially open flaps.

"A penny for a spool of thread/ A penny for a needle/ That's the way the money goes/ Pop! Goes the weasel." It's not just the tune this time but actual voices singing a verse I've never heard to a song I wish I could forget. Not just any voices, children's voices, their soft sounds horrific and terrifying.

A little boy appears, his pitch black hair disheveled and dirty, looking like he too stepped out of a black and white photo. In his tiny little hand he has a set of keys, grabbing the oldest key on the set he puts it into the ancient lock pulling open the door for me to exit my cage. He can't be more than six years old, his dead eyes looking up at me in morbid curiosity, in a way no living child no matter the age could accomplish.

Standing unsteadily I walk over to him and take his tiny hand in my own, _his name is Isaac he was the first. The first what?_ I don't know how I know this, or for that matter what the first is but both thoughts chill me to the core. Tugging on my hand Isaac manages to pull me out of my thoughts and into whatever kind of reality my body and soul inhabited. Following this odd little boy I find myself in a large tent, the arena pitch dark.

Laughter, laughter that no human being could ever be capable of making, drifts to us from the center of the big top. A spotlight flares into existence blinding me, a terrifying clown stands in the middle laughing so hard he has to hold his sides to keep himself standing.

"Hahahaha, wel-haha-welcome to my bedroom haha Madylin ha. Isaac, hahaha, go play elsewhere we will play tonight after I'm done entertaining our little sugar-pop here." His voice echoes around the entire tent, Isaac cowering in fear scurries away before he is even finished talking.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha. Welcome to hell Madylin. Welcome to the hell you brought upon yourself." He lunges for me wrapping his large stripped arm tightly around my waist before my dazed mind even has the time to comprehend what's going on.

Slowly the demented clown pulls me into him, the feathers on his shoulders brushing against my cheeks. Chains jingle happily and a cold heavy weight wraps tightly around my wrists, Jack steps away and two heavy shackles pull me down into a waiting chair. Laughing Jack circles me slowly, like a panther stalking its prey, a wicked smile plastered on his ivory face.

"We are going to play a game, if I win you have to stay, if you win you get to leave my room ok?" His voice tinted with a startling innocence.

"You're saying if I win I get to leave, you won't mess with me anymore right?" No matter how hard I tried I couldn't keep my voice from shaking with fear.

Instead of responding the clown just laughs and watches me, his large white fangs flashing. His long arms falling at his sides, he turns and leaves me alone in the room.


End file.
